Poem Rubbish
by lind5ay
Summary: Hermione breaking up with Ron leaves him heartbroken. What happens when he writes her a poem and reads in front of the whole class?
1. The Poem

It was finally seventh year, and they were _finally_ seniors. Getting ready to move on with their lives. The Hogwart seniors were so excited, but as to poetry day…that was a whole different story. Ron Weasley, the popular freckled red headed boy. Who is recently depressed over his breakup with Hermione.

How she caught Lavender snogging all over him, and Ron tried to stop it. But Hermione didn't believe him. So, she took her words and broke up with him. Ron could hear her sobs sometimes. Her crying in her room, and when he tries to open her door. She screams at him to go away. So, Ron really didn't give a crap of poetry day. So, he didn't do his assignment.

Hermione, who actually did her report, looked sad. She looked puffy eyed. Ron glanced at her and she just put her head down and wiped a single tear away again. "Hermione," Ron heard Ginny whisper. "Calm down, it's going to be okay." Hermione put her head up and nodded.

She looked better now, back to the old sophisticated Hermione. She got her poem out and smoothed it. She held her hands properly and placed them on her desk. Professor Snape smirked and looked at the class, "Okay, Class." He hissed. "Who wants to share their poem with the class?"

Hermione's hand went up slowly. Number one, she was sad. Number two, she was the only one who actually raised her hand. Mr. Snape rolled his eyes firmly, "Course." He murmured. "Okay. Share, Miss Granger." Hermione looked at the class, who was staring at her. Ginny nodded her head comfortless. "Go On." She mouthed quietly.

Hermione nodded, then looked at Ron sorrowful. Ron looked back at her with loving eyes and mouthed, "I love you." She sighed and wiped a single tear away quickly. She looked at her poem, and opened her thin mouth.

"10 Things I Hate About You." She said with her lip quivering. "By Hermione Granger."

"_I Hate The Way You Talk To Me."_

"_And Your Stupid Red Hair."_

"_I Hate The Way You Drive My Car."_

"_I Hate It When You Stare."_

"_I Hate Your Big, Dumb Combat Boots."_

"_And The Way You Read My Mind."_

"_I Hate You So Much, It Makes Me Sick."_

"_It Even Makes Me Rhyme."_

"_I Hate They Way Your Always Right."_

"_I Hate It When You lie…"_

"_I Hate It When You Make Me Laugh.."_

Hermione started to burst out crying, and Ron wiped a tear away himself off of him. He closed his eyes, he knew the poem was about him. He needed to do something. He needed to write _her_ a poem. "Good Idea…" He thought. But painfully…he watched Hermione continuing the poem crying.

"_Even Worse When You Make Me Cry…"_

"_I Hate It When Your Not Around…"_

"_And The Fact That You Didn't Call."_

She cried more, and more. The whole class was looking at her sorrowfully. Ron started to cry a little bit. And Hermione saw it, it looked like she was about to smile, but she shook it off.

"_Not Even Close."_

"_Not Even A Little Bit."_

"_Not Even At All…"_

And with that, Hermione ran out of the room screaming and crying. Ron stood up, and he was about to run after her. But Snape stopped him, "_I'll_ handle this, Weasley." Ron sat down, his whole world was completely blacked out. He wiped away a tear, and sat his head down on his desk.

"We will continue poetry tomorrow, class." He said watching the students gathering their books together. But Ron was the first one to leave, running to his room to get busy on the poem to Hermione. His thoughts were rushing through his heads, but he just needed to write his feelings about her.

**[The Next Day]**

Ron came in the next morning with the poem in his hand. He wasn't sure that he would win back Hermione, but this was the only idea besides begging. Hermione sniffled, and Ron looked at her and sighed. She wiped away a tear. "I'll win you back." He said smiling. "One way or another."

Professor Snape walked in right then. "So we will continue poetry day, any other volunteers besides Miss. Granger?" Ron's hand immediately shot up. Hermione's heart skipped about four more beats. Snape smirked, "This should be good." He motioned Ron to come to the front of the class.

Ron took a deep breath, "I Remember." Hermione's lips curled into a smile. "By Ron Weasley." Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"_I remember when I first met you."_

"_When You Walked Into The Train."_

"_But To Me, Everything Changed."_

"_Especially When I Saw Your Beautiful Face."_

"_I remember when I held your hand."_

"_It felt as soft as sand."_

"_I acted like it was awkward."_

"_Which it really wasn't."_

"_I hated that I hid my feelings."_

"_It felt like a thousand killings."_

"_I remember being so nervous when you watched one of my games."_

"_But I talked to Harry every night."_

"_Praying that I could do at least one thing right."_

"_I remember the Yule Ball."_

"_You were so beautiful, it took my breath away."_

"_But I have that feeling every time I see you anyways."_

"_I remember your first jealousy."_

"_Of me and Lavender Brown." _

"_Don't Worry, Hermione." _

"_She's Nothing But A Clown." _

"_I remember when you beat me up."_

"_You punched me over and over."_

"_But I didn't care."_

"_That's better than getting your heart broken."_

"_I remember our first kiss."_

"_It was in the rain."_

"_And that night, I went insane."_

"_I remember When I fell in love with you."_

"_And You fell in love with me too."_

"_I remember when I wrote this poem."_

"_And thought of this idea."_

"_I hope you like this last part."_

"_Cause I sure did."_

Ron paused and reached something out of his pocket, and gripped it in his hand so no one could see it. But Harry and Ginny, They knew. Which made them smile at each other brightly. Hermione looked confused at Ron. But she was smiling through the whole poem.

"_Hermione Jean Granger."_

"_It Comes To My Attempt." _

"_That I have a question on my mind."_

"_And I especially want a yes."_

Hermione's hands were over her mouth by that time. But she was smiling so brightly. Knowing That Ron loved her with all of his heart. And never wanted to lose her. She let her hands go, to show off her beautiful smile.

"_I Never Want To Lose You Again."_

"_So With My Honor."_

"_Will You Be Mrs. Weasley?"_

"_To Be With Me?" _

Ron walked over to Hermione, and kneeled down on his knee and popped out a ring. Ron smiled, "Sorry about the cheesy poems…there kind of bad."

The whole class gasped in excitement. Hermione squealed, and kissed Ron happily. She pulled away and Ron chuckled. "So that' s a yes?"

Hermione smiled at Ron, and kissed him again. "Of course it is."


	2. The Wedding

**Four Months Later…**

**[Ron and Hermione's Wedding]**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror once more. She smoothed down her beautiful white dress. "Oh, Ron won't care how I look…" Hermione said putting on more lipstick. Ginny smirked, "Ron wouldn't care if you walked down the aisle with ragged clothes and a broom stick."

Ginny walked over in her purple bride's maid dress, to fix Hermione's hair. Hermione laughed, "Ron is so typical." Ginny put little flowers around her loose bun in her hair. "You look more beautiful than the night of the Yule Ball." Ginny said putting on eyeliner.

Hermione smirked, "You think? We have two hours until the wedding starts, what are we going to do until then?" Ginny put her make up down, "Let's go get Harry!" She smiled brightly thinking of her perfect crush. Hermione smiled, "No! Men can't see the bride!"

"I thought it was just the groom.""Well, Harry will tell Ron how beautiful I look."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Course not, I just want my looks to be a surprise."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll go see what the boys are doing." Hermione started to laugh harder, "Another Excuse For Harry?" Ginny rolled her eyes and began to walk to where Ron and Harry were. Ron was staring straight ahead of him, looking pale as a ghost.

"Ron?" Ginny hissed hitting his head. Ginny looked at Harry, "What's wrong with _him_?" Harry smiled at Ginny and stood up, "You look beautiful." Ginny blushed, and looked back at Ron. He was in the same position.

Ginny knelt down beside Ron. "Ron?" She said comforting. One of his eyebrows raised up. "It's my wedding day…" Ginny laughed and helped Ron up. "Yes Ron, it is." She said talking to him like he was a toddler. "Your getting married to Hermione Granger…remember?"

Ron glared at Ginny, "Course I remember, just leave, Ginny." Ginny smirked and walked all the way back to Hermione. Ron looked at Harry, "Will this be okay?" Harry never saw him this shook up before. "Of course, Ron, it's only a two hour wedding."

Ron was getting back his color and smiled nervously. "Yeah. Is Hermione ready to be Mrs. Weasley?" Harry patted Ron hardly on the back. "Bet she is, lets get you in the church." Ron nodded and followed Harry upstairs to get in his position.

Ron's best man was Harry. And the brides maids were, Lena Lovegood, Fleur Delacure, and her sister Rosemary. Her maid of honor was Ron's beautiful sister, Ginny Weasley. Ron stood there shaking. But, he was excited too. But what he didn't know was, it was only one hour until he officially had a gorgeous, beautiful, and amazing wife.

**[One Hour Later]**

Everyone was in their seats. Not a single one of them were empty. Ron looked down the aisle. The little flower girl was throwing flowers happily. It was Fleur's daughter. And Ron and Hermione loved her. So Ron smiled at Fleur's daughter, Emily. Then, Fleur was walking down the aisle smiling at Emily waving. She waved back shyly.

Behind Fleur was the one and only Miss Lena Love Good. She actually looked, quite normal. Even to up close. She walked proudly, smiling. Behind Lena, was Hermione's little sister Rosemary. She just turned thirteen. And was really close to Ron and Harry.

Ron couldn't believe how much she'd grown. Her curly blonde hair sparkled of the sunlight reflecting through the windows. She was like his little sister. He couldn't believe how time moved so quickly. It seems like just yesterday he met Hermione Granger on the train. And before he knew it, he's at their own wedding.

And then behind the grown up Rosemary, was his one and only sister, Ginny Weasley. Her dress was the most beautiful out of all the dresses. It seemed to have more fabric to it. But she smiled at Harry. Ron looked back at Harry, who seemed a bit wooed by the beautiful sister.

When the aisle was clear, Ron felt like there was a huge lump in his throat. The piano player, started to play the wedding song. Everyone stood up, and Ron stood a little straighter. And before his eyes, Hermione stepped into the doorway. His eyes widened in love. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Hermione's dad was on her side, and walking one step at a time. Hermione's dress was almost as beautiful as her. It looked like it was made of silk. Ron didn't know, and he really didn't care. He just wanted Hermione to hurry up the aisle.

Hermione finally reached Ron. And there, Ron took both of her hands into his. She smiled, "This is so embarrassing." She whispered smiling brightly. "If it's so embarrassing then why are you smiling?" Ron whispered back laughing.

But before she could answer, the preacher motioned for everyone to sit down. "We come together with this Man, Ronald Weasley. And This Woman, Hermione Granger. In this matrimony. This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife." The preacher said looking at Ron and Hermione.

Ron smiled and looked at Hermione, "I promise you, Hermione Jean Granger, that I will be a loyal and loving husband. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death do us part."

Hermione blushed and looked down. The preacher looked at Hermione, "Miss. Granger?" Ron's ears turned red, and then Hermione looked up and smiled. "I promise you, Ronald Weasley, that I will be your loving and loyal wife. I will share you life's joy till death do us part."

Ron smiled and Hermione smiled back. "These two have written their own vowels. Mr. Weasley said he would like to go first." The preacher said nodding at Ron smiling.

"_Hermione, I love you."_

"_I always had loved you."_

"_When you ran away from me, I didn't know what to do."_

"_If I was ever a jerk to you, I'm sorry."_

"_I hate to see my true love hurt."_

"_But I remember the time when I figured out I fell in love with you."_

"_It was when that giant troll picked you up, and I literally thought it was going to eat, kill, or hurt you."_

"_So, I hit it with a stick."_

The wedding guests laughed, and so did Hermione and Ron.

"_We've known each other ever since we were kids."_

"_And I cant wait until we have our kids."_

"_You talked about having kids…and I agree."_

"_I want some too."_

"_But, Hermione Granger, I'm In love with you."_

"_Please Say I Do." _

Hermione laughed and kissed Ron's cheek softly, but quickly.

Hermione took a deep breath and started talking,

"_Ron, when I met you I literally thought you were the scum of the earth."_

"_But, I remember all my life having a crush on you."_

"_You were always there for me, always helped me, and always loved me."_

"_When I was being tortured by Bellatrix, I could hear you."_

"_You were screaming my name, I could tell you were crying."_

"_Ron, if you and Harry wouldn't have saved me…I could be dead right now."_

"_I love how you say you love me more than you ever could've imagined."_

"_It makes me feel…loved."_

"_So, Ronald Weasley…I'm in love with you."_

"_And yes…"_

"_I'm pretty sure I'll say I do."_

Ron chuckled and gripped Hermione's hand tighter. "Exchange Rings." The preacher said, and Hermione and Ron both put the rings on their fingers. The preacher smiled, "Ronald Weasley, Do you take Hermione Granger to be you loftily wedded wife?" Ron smiled brightly.

"I do."

"And Hermione Granger, Do you, take Ronald Weasley to be your loftily wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You May Now Kiss The Bride."

Ron kissed Hermione softly, and they were laughing through the kiss. Hermione pulled away, "Well, that was fun." Ron laughed and held out his arm, "Shall we Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione smiled, "We Shall." And with that, they were walking down the aisle to outside. And with Hermione's shock, there was Ron's Old Flying Car.

"Were going to take it?" Hermione asked excitedly. Ron nodded, "Yep." Hermione squealed and kissed Ron. She hopped into the car and waved goodbye to everyone. And off it went into the sky. Ron turned on the radio, and started singing along to the song. Hermione turned it off and smiled, "I don't think so."

Ron shrugged it off, and kept on driving. "So What Are We Going To Do When We Get There?" He asked, and Hermione just chuckled.


End file.
